


Too much, hyung

by KimTanAnukite



Series: Monsta x One Shots [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Im Changkyun | I.M-centric, Insecure Im Changkyun | I.M, Where We Are Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimTanAnukite/pseuds/KimTanAnukite
Summary: Changkyun knew Kihyun was just entertaining monbebe, and didn't mean to hurt him with such insignificant words.. did he?





	Too much, hyung

The tour was being a complete success so far. And so was tonight's show.

Once Jooheon and Changkyun changed into the next outfit, and joined Hyungwon, Kihyun and Minhyuk on stage, it was time for Changkyun to tell monbebes about Samba and their presentation. However, a persisting fan chant interrupted the maknae.

Baksu!

At the begging Jooheon seemed reluctant but gave in and followed the interaction their fans were seeking. Then the older rapper proceeded to talk about the rappers presentation, so Changkyun could only nod to what his hyung was saying, and stayed quiet.

Shortly after Shownu and Wonho joined them on stage so they continued with the script and eventually the song schedule.

"Yes, in Monsta X we have everything... We also have a member, who's the cutest person alive, the baby of the group," with his left arm going over Changkyun's shoulder, Kihyun paused to let monbebe scream as he continued with the funny introduction of each of his bandmates, "here!" He let go of Changkyun to put his hand under Wonho's chin and provoke an even louder cheering.

He had already described some of his members with characteristics that could fit Changkyun, but pointing one of the others at the last second. His hyungs were having a fun time teasing him with that so he let it go.

"We also have the handsome member here..." With his eyes still on the maknae, the main vocal of the group went to hug their leader, "Shownu!"

More cheering.

Jooheon was laughing and pointing at the maknae from the other side of the stage, Changkyun knew he may had make a face when Kihyun said that. The main vocalist went back to Changkyun and held him tight. "And let's not forget the strong and muscly member... Minhyuk!"

Changkyun couldn't help but roll his eyes when his hyungs started showing off Hyungwon's thigh, and even monbebe ignored him when he tried to show off his too.

At last Kihyun presented him, however, he presented him as the dancer of the group, which was funny for everyone but Changkyun. When they were practicing earlier that day he had messed up in almost every choreography, getting scolded by their leader.

Changkyun knew Kihyun was just entertaining monbebe, and didn't mean to hurt him with such insignificant words. Still, the maknae had been feeling uneasy during the few last presentations they've had, his mind and body tired from all the rapping, dancing, and travelling.

When they arrived to the hotel their manager announced he had something important to check with the staff of the airport and theater, and that he'd see them until next morning before they had to leave for the airport to get to their new destination.

That only meant Changkyun was sleeping in a hotel room by himself.

"Thank god Hyungwon is staying in the same room as Kihyun, otherwise he'd die on his sleep if an earthquake broke down."

Hoseok's casual comment didn't help Changkyun's anxiety, but he decided to keep his panic to himself, if not, the guys would be teasing him on every city they visited that's known for its earthquakes.

Changkyun rolled on bed over and over that night before deciding he wouldn't be able to sleep and there was no point on trying.

He found himself on the hotel's bar checking social media on his phone. Fortunately monbebe didn't acknowledged his behavior, and instead praised his work on that nights' presentation.

As he was finishing his third drink someone sat beside him. So far two fans had approach him to ask for selfies and autographs, how many more could get past security and disturbe his night?

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

The maknae turned surprised, he never expected Kihyun to be up and out of his room at 3 am.

"I was thirsty," he lied.

"You shouldn't be drinking at this hour. We have a flight briefly after noon," without asking he took Changkyun's glass and drank it himself.

The youngest huffed and got up to leave, but Kihyun held him down by his shoulders.

"Talk to me. You've been acting less weird and at the same time weirder than usual since we left Europe, you promised to not keep secrets on tour; are you feeling ill? Did you hurt yourself on stage? I told you to be careful and danc-"

"Stop it, hyung."

"What is it kkukkungie?"

"I-" his voice quivered, "I think I've been bottling up some feelings and things I want to say."

Kihyun only nodded and started drawing patterns on Changkyun's hand with his finger encouraging him to continue.

"I know that you guys, especially you, don't mean any harm when teasing me on stage, but lately it's been becoming a little too much for m-me.. I guess I'm just tired from all the work we have to do and sometimes it's-it makes it difficult for me to keep up with your jokes, lame ones by the way... When Hyunwoo hyung scolded me I was expecting you to stand by my side or say something to him because we've all been there.. And I'm tired of being the one who sits with Minhyukkie on the planes, I love him but we should totally take turns."

"I see." Kihyun stood up and pulled Changkyun with him, "let's go."

Changkyun was a bit disappointed when Kihyun brought them to the youngest' room, thinking he was going to leave him alone and without a response to his confession, but Kihyun closed the door behind him and laid on Changkyun's bed.

"The first thing you need is to sleep and sober up."

"What about Hyungwon hyung?"

"He's already sleeping and not drunk."

"You know what I mean, what if there's an earthquake? Or worse, what if he isn't up on time tomorrow and we have to leave him behind?"

Kihyun laughed and made grabby hands towards the rapper.

"Hyungwonnie will survive, and I'll go wake him up on the morning after taking a shower."

Changkyun nodded and went to lay down next to Kihyun, they arranged the covers over them until Changkyun was the small spoon and Kihyun had an arm secured around him.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel bad in any way," he whispered on the youngest's ear. "You're our maknae, even if Hoseok hyung is the baby of the group, you're mine. You're just as talented as Jooheonnie is, and you're too a great dancer. You're handsome and strong just as Hyunwoo and Minhyuk hyungs and Hyungwonnie is... You know I love you, right?"

Changkyun nodded feeling a bit dumb for acting like that but also so peaceful after saying it and having the other's arms around him to fall asleep.


End file.
